Crush
by Noelle94
Summary: The sister of a girl who died in the park along with her friend comes forward with new evidence that reveals events up to the night the two died. The Cold Case team discover that there is more to the story than originally though. Better summary inside.
1. March 12, 2005

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case. I wish I did, but then I wouldn't be spending my time writing a fanfic for it, now would I? All plot/story line/characters (besides the team) are my original characters and are fictional. Any similarities between other people's work or ideas or purely coincidence.

Title: Crush

Rating: K+, T

Content: Some infrequent language; some suggestive scenes/situations in future chapters, but nothing raunchy.

Summary: A woman comes forward to the Cold Case team and reveals information about the night her sister, Abby, was murdered in the park along with her friend. As the team re-open and investigate the death of the two teens, the Cold Case team discover there is more teen angst, secret love, and betrayal of friendship than ever recorded in the investigation three years prior. I'm, terrible at summaries, and I don't want to give too much away, so you'll just have to read. R&R, please!

* * *

_March 12, 2005_

"Abby, hurry up! You'll be late for school." She heard from the bottom of the stairs.

"Be right there!" Abby yelled back. She glanced over at the clock and gasped when she read the time flashing on the screen, 6:37. School would start in 23 minutes, and was still waiting for the two to arrive. She added the finishing touches to her hair as her reflection looked on in the mirror and copied her moves. The body in the mirror lightly touched over the spot where a bruise used to be, now covered up with makeup. Abby shuddered, thinking about how she had received that bruise the other day, and turned around to look for her book bag.

Until this morning, her room had been clean. But now the entire contents of her wardrobe had been thrown around the room as she searched for it, the outfit Paul liked to see her in. He hadn't said so directly, but Abby noticed how Paul had looked at her before in this outfit, a blue halter-top and a khaki shirt. He even complimented it in front of her friends, something secretly forbidden except when only in the presence of Angela.

Angela, to this day, was the only one who knew. Well, she the only one who really knew. Others had speculated, and a nasty rumor started up a few months back but had quickly been shut down. As far as everyone else was concerned, Abby and Paul were just friends. They had been since the 3rd grade, when Abby had moved to Pittsburgh from Bethesda, Maryland.

Finding her book bag laying sideways under a green striped jacket, she pulled it out and slung it over one shoulder. Abby then proceeded to troll down the stairs.

---

"Hey honey, so nice of you to finally join us." Her mom teased when Abby came to the end of the steps at the entrance to the kitchen. In one of her mother's hands there was a plate full of waffles and in the other there was a giant glass of orange juice – her favorite. On any other day, she would have gone to work on them, scarfing them down while mumbling a thanks in-between bites, but not today.

"Sorry mom," she tried her best to look apologetic, "but Angela and Paul are on their way over and we're gonna walk to school." She saw her mother's face drop in a light disappointment and was filled with guilt. "It's fine mom, just put them in the fridge and I'll eat them later on this afternoon, okay?"

Her mother's face lit up somewhat then, though Abby couldn't tell if it was just a charade or not. Just then, she heard a knock at the door. Her 7-year-old sister, Emma, rushed up from her seat to get it.

"Hi, Paul! Hi, Angela!" she heard her sister screech when she opened the door. Abby didn't know what was more annoying, her sister's infatuation with her friends or the fact that Paul usually played along. Abby sighed lightly to herself; _He would make a great father someday…_

Quickly snapping out of it, she leaned over and pecked her mother on the cheek and said good-bye before hugging Emma, who was now pulling Angela by the hand with Paul in tow behind. After prying herself from her sister's hug, she kissed her on the forehead and headed towards the door behind her friends, whom were each giving a wave and a hello to her mom.

"Bye, Trace!" Abby yelled back behind her, not sure if her 19-year-old sister had heard through the ear buds that were blaring heavy metal into her ears. Trace looked up from her book, a recently popular vampire novel, and gave a sort of half-wave before once again engrossing herself in her book. As soon as she was out the door with her friends, she jumped up and hugged Paul and Angela.

---

"So, anything going on tonight?" Abby asked casually as they headed down the street towards Central High.

"Not much," Paul said, noting her outfit. "The fair's in town though, and I was wondering if anybody else was lookin' to go."

"Sorry, can't," Angela said, hugging her jacket closer to her in the crisp March air, "I have to study for the Chem test tonight. I just know I'm going to fail. The amount of info Mr. Landers expects us to learn is inhumane."

"Eh, it doesn't seem that hard, but then again I'm the science nerd," Abby replied, before turning back to Paul, "but I'd love to go. I'll see if Tracy wants to go as well." It was better to avoid rumors by adding in a third party. "Besides, it'd give me a chance to pry her away from those books for a few hours. I swear, this new Twilight craze is going to be the death of my household."

After that, things got a little quiet and awkward, something that never used to happen. That's because everybody was thinking the same thing.

"So, you Alyssa still aren't–"

"No," Abby quickly shot without looking up at Angela. "We still aren't. I don't want to talk about it, okay, Ang?"

"Okay," Angela's shoulders were now slumped over slightly. It was silent again. Abby hated the silence. She could now see the school in the near distance, and she didn't want to start the day off by being mad at her friend.

"So…" Paul was trying to lighten the atmosphere a little, but it was doing little. "Anyone wanna crash at my place after school? The parental units are still on vacation."

"I can't, sorry," Abby replied, and this time she was sincerely apologetic, "but I'll catch up with you later on tonight, at the fair. Are you gonna drive or are we gonna pick you up?"

"I'll drive. It'll give me a chance to take the old truck out for one last spin before my parents see the grades on my finals."

"Amen to that," Angela piped in.

The three teens continued on with their endless banter until they reached the school, enjoying each other's company and the chance to catch up after what seemed like a lifetime. However, deep down, Abby was scared silly at what was to come sooner or later today – running into her boyfriend.

* * *

An eerie fog crept over the once empty park as rangers, cops, EMCs, and crowds of onlookers from a nearby neighborhood buzzed about in frenzy as detectives crossed over the yellow line to start collecting the forensic evidence. A call was brought into the station at 11:29 p.m., when an unfortunate jogger on a midnight stroll happened upon two lifeless bodies.

Both were teens, and appeared to be shot at the same time. The first body, a male, was hit three times in the chest, all at a relatively close range. The second victim was a female, and was shot once in the back of the head from some distance. It wasn't hard to identify them, as both were wearing school ids. The boy's name was Paul Newman, and the Girl's name was Abigail Watson.

---

The case had gone cold almost instantly. Investigators interviewed both victims' families, but had come up with little. Everyone who had seen them the latest had claimed they went to the fair with Abigail's older sister, Tracy, and she said that she left them a little while afterwards to catch up with a few friends. Investigators had little they could do except to assemble a case in the hopes that new evidence or an eyewitness would come forward. The detective in charge shook his head solemnly as he put two boxes, "Newman, P." and "Watson, A." in the wall alongside countless others in a forgotten room.

* * *

Author's Note: This fan fic is currently stored on a crappy ass computer that is, at this point, a lost cause. So... My only way of writing this ATM is by emailing it to myself between computers. Also, I keep finding little errors in my story and, because FF has a really weird way of posting their stories, I have no clue how to fix the mistakes without deleting the chapter and re-posting it. Urgh. One more thing, I have a crap load of school work that, for a reason unknown to myself, takes priority. This isn't even sarcasm. I never do homework... stupid Honor Roll that requires work for scholarships D:

AND FINALLY: I take forever to write a new chapter; Just saying.

**[EDIT]: I totally forgot to post the date the two were killed. D'oh! It's May ****March 12, 2005****. It's also the title of the Chapter now (which is more creative than 'Chapter 1', no?)**


	2. May 27, 2008

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case, or any of it's characters, yada yada blah blah blah. Just don't sure me please :)

Title: Crush

Rating: K+, T

Content: Some infrequent language; some suggestive scenes/situations in future chapters, but nothing raunchy.

Summary: A woman comes forward to the Cold Case team and reveals information about the night her sister, Abby, was murdered in the park along with her friend. As the team re-open and investigate the death of the two teens, the Cold Case team discover there is more teen angst, secret love, and betrayal of friendship than ever recorded in the investigation three years prior. I'm, terrible at summaries, and I don't want to give too much away, so you'll just have to read. R&R, please!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_May 27, 2008_

Det. Lilly Rush walked into the office with a cup of Starbucks in her hand. She was walking rather quickly, as she was running 15 minutes late – again. She glanced at her watch at her wrist again, and picked up the pace, until she collided into Scotty.

"Ow!" he yelled as the hot coffee splashed onto his shirt and tie.

"Oh my God, Scotty, I'm so sorry!" Lily cried, offering him a napkin. He took it and tried in vain to dab some of the hot coffee out.

"It's fine. Why in such a rush today?" He questioned. _Good thing I have another shirt in my locker_. "You've been runnin' late to work lately. Everything okay?"

"Yeah," She replied quickly, "life's just been a little hectic lately, that's all."

Scotty balled up the used paper towel and tossed it into the waist bin a foot away. After that, he passed by a few people to get to his desk. One of those people, a woman, looked around like she was a little confused.

"Excuse me," She stopped Scotty by lightly tapping him on his arm as he passed by. "Is this homicide?"

"Yes, ma'am, it is. Can I help you?" Scotty replied.

"My name's Tracy. Three years ago, my sister and her friend were shot in Central Park. We were cleaning out her room last week, because we're moving, and I found this." She fumbled around inside her purse. As she did so, a flash of herself, three years earlier is seen. A moment later, she looks the same as she had just a second ago.

Her appearance now is very different from 3 years before; a light eye shadow and mascara now replace once thick layers of makeup applied onto her eyes. Her hair, once a crazy black died mess, was now a natural-looking light brunette, pulled into a messy bun. Most different, however, was her style in clothing between now and three years prior. Standing next to Scotty in an off-white blouse and jeans, she looked nothing like her former self, who indulged in leather jackets and shredded tank tops.

Finding what she sought after in the oversized white handbag, she handed to Scotty what looked like a folded up piece of notebook paper, folded into eighths. It was worn, with a few marks of discoloration on it, and the edge of the paper was unperforated, like it was torn right out of a notebook.

Scotty took it and gingerly opened it. Inside, there was about a half a page of scrawl on it. It was clear two people had written on it, as there were two distinct handwritings in two different colored pens on the page. Both handwritings appeared to be from two girls. The first one was written in green pen, and was way bigger in size and slightly messier than the second one that was in the standard blue ink. It read:

_**Alyssa,**_

_**I'm really sorry for everything that's happened lately. All kinds of crap is starting up and I'm starting to figure a bunch of things out, including who my real friends are. Promise me that no matter what, you'll never turn out like these bitches. They're a waste of time and shitty people to aspire to be like.**_

The second not was very short. It was written on the same side, a few lines down. It read:

_Abbs,_

_I'm sorry too. And I'm sorry for forcing all that crap onto you like that. I'll see you later and we'll talk :)_

"That one's my sister's handwriting." Tracy said, pointing to the first note, "I found it in one of her jackets."

Scotty read over the note again, this time slightly aloud. "Do you know Alyssa?"

"Kind of; she was one of Abby's friends. They used to hang out a lot but then something happened between them. I think it was over something Alyssa did or didn't do or start or something," Tracy sighed. "she never really talked to me about her friends or her problems. I guess I wasn't really paying much attention to her back then. I wish I had…" Her voice trailed off towards the end as she stared at a small crack in the ceiling above Scotty's head.

The lighting cast a light over her face when she looked up, and one could see a single tear fall down as it brimmed over her puffy eyelid, like she had been crying before she walked in and the tears were starting up again. She wiped it away with the back of her hand.

Scotty only felt sympathy for the woman who stood before him. "Don't worry, ma'am, we'll start work on your case right away. We will solve it this time, I promise."

Of course, it wasn't a promise he could for sure keep, and since he was determined to not let Tracy down again, he would try his damnedest to find out who the killer was and bring him to justice.

--

Lily now sat at her spot in the office. She was on the computer, aimlessly typing away at the keyboard, shifting through emails and old case files, but subconsciously she was somewhere else. That is, until, Scotty busted in and walked up to her desk.

"Hey, we got a new case."

Lily looked up; he hadn't changed his shirt yet. "Oh really," she said, eyeing the ominous looking brown stain on his shirt. _Urgh, and it looks new, too. Damn_ she thought secretly. It took her a minute of staring to realize that he was currently informing her about the case they were about to re-examine. After he was done talking, Scotty handed her the note. She read over it carefully.

"Hmm… I think we need to talk to Alyssa," she said finally, and Scotty nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll go start to try and track her down," he said, before taking the note back and heading to his own part of the office.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I finally got around to updating this. Thanks to everyone who has favorited/reviewed this story, and thanks in advance to anyone who will in the future. And a super special awsome thank you to my best friend, partner and crime, and beta Kayla. I YOU KAYLA-KINZ!!!

...any mistakes I find in this, I will fix later. I'm tired .


End file.
